<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call Upon Thee Blessed Ifrit... Set Your Fire Alive in My Soul by Lady_Kaie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883022">Call Upon Thee Blessed Ifrit... Set Your Fire Alive in My Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie'>Lady_Kaie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Igtober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Boys In Love, Brotherly Love, Campfires, Children, Children of Characters, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Other, Stories of the Astrals, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The group gather's around for campfire tales.  </p><p>Are they true?</p><p>Or are they a way for the Gods to be reborn again...</p><p>Who knows?   But what's the harm in telling stories...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Nyx Ulric, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Igtober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call Upon Thee Blessed Ifrit... Set Your Fire Alive in My Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Igtober 2020:  Prompt 7:  Fire</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the Astral’s were purged from the whole of Eos, vanished from her soil and the heavens above, many of the star’s inhabitants lost hope in what the world would become without their guidance.  Others were joyful that they were free from the tyranny that came from the Gods who enjoyed playing their games with their poor mortals.  Then there were a small few who held out hope that somehow, someway the essence of the Astrals would find their way back into existence upon Eos once more. </p><p>Stories rolled in from all points of Eos about sightings and mysterious happenings that could not be explained.</p><p>From the shores of Altissa, those who fished her seas claimed that on stormy nights they saw a large bodied creature swimming out amongst the fog rolling in toward shore.  On those same night when the world was tucked in away from a raging storm, a haunting cry would sound out into the night from far out in dark ocean waters.  Those who heard the call were said to be the chosen ones of a fallen Goddess, now able to harness the depths of her seas and bend her followers with scale and jaws to their every whim.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy?”  Called the little one, curled tightly against her father’s chest while Uncle Ravus recited the tales written from myth and first hand account after the light returned. </p><p>Ignis ducked his face down toward Flamma, his beautiful, curious girl, and pressed his ear to her lips so she could whisper her question.  “Go on angel.”  He encouraged her, knowing that this was the millionth time she had heard these stories, but she loved them so.  That and it was an October tradition when Uncle Ravus spoke of communing with those who had left the soil on Eos.</p><p>“Which one is your favorite Astral?”  Again, she knew the answer, but enjoyed the small battle of wills that followed such an inquiry.</p><p>Ignis chuckled as he felt Ravus’ gaze land on the two of them, and murmured, “Later precious.  Listen to your Uncle.”  </p><p>“Thank you.”  Ravus smiled as his niece and cast his gaze around the small circle of friends turned family gathered around the burning bonfire.  </p><p>“Go on!”  Prompto nearly hissed in excitement, his daughter Gemma sounding off with an affirmative which set her white blond curls to bouncing.</p><p>Noctis chuckled and kissed his daughter’s head, holding his husband closer on the outdoor couch.  “Ssshhh… Uncle Ravus is going to continue.”  He promised the small girl who immediately settled back in her daddy’s arms where she could wait impatiently.</p><p>The twins with Gladio and Nyx were already passed out considering they were only one, but no one was ever left out of these events, sleep or no sleep.  “Go on Ravus… tell us about Titan next.”  Gladio would forever be enthralled with tales of the mighty astral and was almost as impatient as the children when it came to waiting for his part of the tale.</p><p>Ravus smiled with a touch of maliciousness, passing his bi-colored gaze from couple to couple, pleased to see all eyes on him.  It was when he felt his own beloved’s arm curl into his that he picked back up the story.</p><p>Out where the crater lays barren, the sands shifting when the wind whips through with an eerie flutter… those of Duscae claim that they see a face form in the dust storms and upon that mighty wind is the bellow of a creature tormented though no one can see him.</p><p>Who is he they ask?  Is he captive to a horrible fate?  Who would be the one to free him from the invisible prison that pulls rumbles and trembles from the earth that has begun to protest?  People have gone missing, disappearing from the face of Eos for seconds in time, but when they returned they are changed.  Eyes a beastly yellow in a split second flash…</p><p>Then it’s gone…</p><p>But they have been touched and they beckon to the earth to heed the voices of their souls…</p><p> </p><p>“Shiva shiva!”  Little Flamma calls out for her favorite which earns her a few chuckles from her Uncle’s.</p><p>“Not just yet Flamma, she is second to last.  We still have Ramuh and Bahamut.”</p><p>“Bahamut!”  Prompto was the first one to speak before the little girl could voice her opinion, which Gladio reached over to smack him for.  Noctis was quick to deflect the hit and pulled his husband closer against his side.  “I second that.”  The King declared…</p><p>He who controls the beyond and the precious afterlife that we all wish to know.  He who blesses his beloved warriors of Eos…</p><p>It is he who is the hardest to hear in the din that has become the silence the passing of the Astral’s has caused.  The memory of one so feared and beloved…</p><p>Mighty Draconian, blessed bladekeeper and patron god to those who wield steel and iron in dedication to their Kingdom’s.   They say that it is his voice, a deep booming sound that fills up the very sky above, that brave souls hear.  </p><p>To the warriors in all shapes and forms, do you feel that spark of light deep within?  That glorious burst of energy that feels like it could light up the world?</p><p>Do you hear the truth it whispers?  That within you… he will be born?</p><p>Flamma was nearly up out of her father’s lap.  “Shiva!”</p><p>Ravus shakes his head.  “Soon.”  He swore the oath, pausing to take a drink to refresh his parched throat. </p><p>Ignis in the meantime spent a moment to quiet his little one and tucked her in close against his body, her head tucked securely beneath his chin.  Beside him his beloved is reclined against his shoulder, barely keeping her eyes open he is positive considering the deep sound of her breathing.  “Rest my Darling.”  His lips dance over her brow in reassurance as the story resumes.  He is waiting for his favorite, </p><p>But that Astral will not make his appearance until the end.</p><p>A mighty crack of lightning shot from the sky straight down Ravus’ metal arm, earning the usual gasps and wide eyed stares of awe from adult and child alike.  With everyone on the edge of their seats, the Prince threw his arms up to the night sky, moonless in her splendor and called out to his beloved Astral.</p><p>Judgment from thee, oh wise stormsender, has been told from the cold plains to the tropical regions in praise and terror alike.  He who sees all…</p><p>He who knows all…</p><p>This star is still governed, or so the damned creatures of the world claim, for it is the Fulgarian that will haunt those marked for payment.  He comes in the dark of night or brightness of day but there will be no salvation should he not decree it…</p><p>That cold breath and sensation of electricity shooting up your spine is our blessed God of the storm sealing your fate.  Fear not those of you who have been wronged for you shall not go unavenged.  The Fulgarian’s reach is infinite and when you see the mighty lightning bolt course toward the earth, know that his final word has been spoken.</p><p>“SHIVA!”</p><p>Ignis and his beloved sighed.  “Flamma.”  Was the only warning she received, well aware that neither parent would save her from an irate Uncle Ravus.</p><p>Who had barely released the final words about Ramuh out of his mouth when his niece hammered home her point of wanting to hear about the ice Goddess and so he sat down and flashed her a look, before beginning.</p><p>Beloved Shiva, she who learned to love, and now does so freely.  Even in her frost tipped touch the heart knows her beauty and innocence in the same way a child knows infinite forgiveness.  To love…</p><p>To ache.  To hurt.</p><p>The blessed pixie of ice has experienced them all and some believe that she continues to weep upon the lands of the North, insisting that the evil that once reigned stay at bay.  The beauty she paints with her tranquil winters come at a price to one so pure....</p><p>But those who call for her and who still believe have only to seek out that glorious white terrain to stumble upon her magic.  To become one with her will…</p><p>The will to love.  Shall you be as so brave to tempt this gloriously painful fate, your touch will guide you to forever… but give pause for those that are not meant for you will become frozen and sharp against your sensitive flesh.  Only he who burns shall claim your heart that is still within the thick ice that enshrouds it.</p><p>Ignis grinned softly against the wet cheek pressed to his, his precious Darling, and whispered, “My Shiva…”  </p><p>“My Ifrit…”</p><p>Flames hot in the hearth</p><p>Smoldering in their rage and in endless passion.</p><p>Shall they always burn hot?  Or will they know a tempest breeze that will ease the inferno?</p><p>Those who believe say that you see his visage, the incredible Infernian, painted amongst the dancing spires…</p><p>Calling out for she who owns his soul.  The fire that once burned too hot for the world, the one she had to douse with a frigid kiss, was a mere memory.</p><p>A gift once bestowed upon the mortals turned into a nightmare used to corral them beneath the horned God’s ignited fury, now they know not the warmth nor the exquisite burning pain…</p><p>He is gone…</p><p>Or is he?</p><p>Have you walked this earth and felt the icy caress against your nape?  Have you felt her lips begging for your heat to set her aflame?</p><p>Should ye believe and call for the Infernian’s endless flames he will grant the fiery depths into your hands…</p><p>For he lives within you.  All that is required is to say his name and let the inferno take you…</p><p>****</p><p>“Mama?”  Flamma was nearly asleep beneath the safety of her blankets, the stories of the night still heavy on her mind and therefore keeping her awake.  Stopping, her mother grinned and flipped off the light as she gazed upon bright green eyes.  </p><p>“What baby?”</p><p>“Do you think you are Shiva?  And Daddy is Ifrit?”</p><p>Oh the wonder of a child.  If the Astral’s could be reborn through their glorious imaginations, they would come back more powerful than ever.  “Maybe baby.  Maybe we’ve been blessed by them.”</p><p>Flamma smiled, her little lids fluttering closed and as her mother pulled the door closed, she heard the little one whisper, “They’re out there…. They’re waiting…”</p><p>***</p><p>“Iggy?  You coming to bed?”  Ignis had remained out at the fire while the others gathered up the little ones and took them to bed.  Hearing his beloved’s soft voice request his attention pulled a smile onto his lips.</p><p>“Yes Darling.  I’m just going to put out the fire.  Go upstairs and get ready for bed.”  </p><p>“Okay.”  She called, slipping the glass door shut behind her and when he sensed the lights turned off in the kitchen, the only light remaining being that of the fire, Ignis held his hand out to the flames and felt them crackle along his fingertips.</p><p>Heat mingled with a ticklish pleasure, his hand reaching deeper still into the burning hearth as he felt the call sing through every fiber of his being.  And then the firelight was snuffed out to embers, with naught but a tiny flame dancing in the Advisor’s outstretched palm.  </p><p>“Tis time to rest now little one…”  He chided with a tender caress of his fingertip down the curved slope that made up the little burst’s body.  A sigh pitched high called out into the darkness and then there was silence and darkness.</p><p>Dusting off his hands on his pants, the skin still that perfect lightly tanned expanse, Ignis made his way into the dark house and took himself up to bed where he too prepared for the end of the night.</p><p>Routines completed and final checks on the children were over in minutes so that he could at last slide into the bed and pull his beloved tightly against his body where she belonged.  “My Darling…”  He cooed, “You’re nearly frozen.”  Cold flesh and soft shivers pressed into his own heated frame, prompting him to hold her ever closer.</p><p>The warmth in her beckoning lips pleased him as she burrowed down into his arms and sighed with fatigue.  “You’re always so warm.”  She grinned against his neck.  “You smell like the bonfire…”  A favorite smell of each and every autumn night that they shared with one another.</p><p>Caressing through her soft locks, a wicked grin on his face as the open milky white eye lit up with deep blue flames, Ignis ensured she was secure in his grasp before sending her to sleep with a lowly rumbled promise.  “Sleep my Darling… I shall keep you warm always…”</p><p> </p><p>And as they both let the world fade away, a voice whispered into the night…</p><p>Hear my blessing she who plays amongst the flames… This inferno shall not burn you… For he is your Ifrit, bearer of my blessed fire…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>